Parce que les meilleures choses sont les plus simples
by YueAma
Summary: Depuis votre tendre enfance on vous a appris que les fictions kikoo c'était MAL ! Mais nous avons décider dans notre grande bonté ma soeur et moi de vous montrer ce qu'est une fiction clichée dans les règles de l'art, heureusement on n'est pas des monstres donc on a évité les fautes d'orthographe (normalement). Bref, n'ayez pas peur, entrez dans le monde parfait de Sakura (parodie)
1. Prologue

La fiction : nous allons écrire une fiction kikoo.

Oui, nous savons, c'est surprenant, c'est bizarre, effrayant, dérangeant, vous nous haïssez, vous voulez vraiment fermer cette page, détruire votre ordinateur en mille morceaux, le brûler puis venir nous pister, nous chasser, nous tuer, nous traiter de lémuriens impurs ne méritant aucun respect. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait et attendez deux secondes que l'on vous explique. Notre but est de montrer aux plus ignorants ce qu'est une fiction kikoo dans les règles de l'art, avec tous les clichés du monde possibles et imaginables dans une même fiction. La seule différence est que nous ne feront pas de fautes d'orthographes volontaires (on respecte vos yeux ici).

 **Notre but est de vous faire rire.**

* * *

 **Titre de la fiction :** Parce que les meilleures choses sont les plus simples.  
 **Genre(s) :** Amitié / Romance / Humour / Parodie / Crack-fic.  
 **Nombre de chapitres en ligne :** Prologue.  
 **Noms des auteurs :** Yué et Ātisuto.  
 **Couple(s) :** A découvrir.

 **Résumé :**

Depuis votre tendre enfance, on vous a appris que les fictions kikoo c'était MAL... Mais Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille de seize ans aux cheveux roses 100 % naturels, au teint frais, au corps parfait bourré de Nutella, qui a tous les talents mais est modeste, qui vient d'arriver à Konoha : univers de poufs, d'amitiés incroyables, de musique, de passions, d'amours incompréhensible (non mais vraiment incompréhensible), va vous prouver le contraire. Ceci... est son histoire. Et non, vous ne retrouverez pas cette fiction sur les autres blogs !

Car cette version est U-N-I-Q-U-E.

* * *

 **• • • • • •**

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

 _Flash back_

 **Moi :** Tu fais chier papa à nous faire toujours déménager ! Je ne veux pas quitter mes amis ! Je ne veux pas aller à Konoha ! Je te hais de toute façon !

Mes parents étaient milliardaires, mais ne s'occupaient jamais de mon frère et moi, ce qui fait que nous avons grandis tout seuls. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose, ils nous faisaient déménager, quitter nos amis, sans aucun remord.

Ils s'en moquaient royalement.

 _Fin du flash back_

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING

 **Moi (casse le réveil) :** PUTAIN ÇA FAIT CHIER !  
 **Sasori (entre en trombe dans la chambre aussi rose que sa propriétaire) :** Allez, on se lève le bonbon et arrête de crier ! Tu vas encore être en retard.  
 **Moi :** Ta gueule la Tomate.  
 **Sasori (voit l'appareil qui a misérablement rendu l'âme) :** Quoi, t'as encore cassé le réveil ?

• • • • • •

 **Sasori**

 **• • • • • •**

Encore, encore, encore encore, encore, ENCORE, ENCORE ! Merde mais pourquoi elle casse toujours un réveil le jour de la rentrée ?!

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

 **Moi :** C'est pas ma faute Et puis de toute façon nos parents sont milliardaires, donc j'en ai rien à foutre !

Il me saoulait mais je devais avouer que je l'aimais bien quand même. J'entrai dans ma salle de bain privative et me préparais. L'eau brûlante ruisselait sur ma peau de nacre, mes jambes élancées et ma poitrine trop développée à mon goût. Le miroir reflétait une jeune fille à la taille de mannequin, aux yeux verts émeraude, aux lèvres pleines et parfaites et aux cheveux roses 100% naturels. J'étais terriblement hideuse.

Quand je descendis, la Tomate mangeait goulûment des céréales Nesquik. Quand il me vit, il tapa du point sur la table.

 **Sasori :** Grande grande nouvelle ! J'ai racheté du Nutella.  
 **Moi :** OMG Sasou, tu es le meilleur grand frère de l'univers !

• • • • • •

 **Sasori**

 **• • • • • •**

(S'accoude mentalement à une chaise totalement invisible avec une pose qu'il pense nonchalante et sexy) C'est vrai j'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'effroyablement extraordinaire. Personne ne peut se passer d'un être aussi parfait que moi. Cool, ténébreux, beau et intelligent, toutes filles n'ont d'yeux que pour moi. Je comprends qu'on puisse vouloir me ressembler... Au fond qui ne rêverai pas d'être aussi génial ?!

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

J'attrapai le pot en question et le recouvrai de baisers laissant des marques de rouge à lèvres.

• • • • • •

 **Nutella**

 **• • • • • •**

J'ai toujours eu une vie difficile... Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je suis traîné de carton en carton, tel un objet misérable. Puis, j'ai été commercialisé. Je me suis retrouvé dans une arène sans merci, affiché à des visages hideux, hagards et envieux. Et un jour, ELLE est arrivée. Elle me maltraite, me dévore petit à petit, me consumant un peu plus chaque jour... Bientôt la mort m'emportera inéluctablement, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Depuis, mon seul objectif est... de la rendre OBÈSE LA P*TE !

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

J'avalai rapidement ma tartine épaisse, enfilai mes tennis et sortie toute fière. Mais, arrivée à l'arrêt de bus...

 **Moi :** Mon... mon... MON BUS !

Celui-ci avançait tranquillement comme pour me narguer.

• • • • • •

 **Le Bus**

 **• • • • • •**

Dans ton cul

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

Sur le moment, seuls des gros mots me venaient à l'esprit. Je tins ma jupe et me mis à courir face au vent. Finalement, j'arrivai à l'heure, limite en avance, les cheveux parfaitement en place. J'ai toujours été la meilleure coureuse de la région.

Comme si cette matinée n'était pas assez mouvementée, quelqu'un me percuta. En me retournant, je distinguai une grande rousse à la beauté époustouflante, encadrée par deux chiots perdus.

 **Chiot 1 :** Dis pardon à Karin, pouffiasse !  
 **Chiot 2 :** Tayuya à raison, excuse-toi !  
 **Karin :** Bah alors, t'as perdu ta langue !

• • • • • •

 **Ino**

 **• • • • • •**

Alors que je parlais avec Hinata... Pardon, alors que je parlais A Hinata (parce que elle...), je vis les poufs en personne agresser une fille toute chétive que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Ah... Caca...

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

 **Moi :** Euh... Je suis désolée. (Karin sourit bizarrement) Quoi, c'était un bizutage, je me suis fait avoir comme une idiote ?  
 **? :** Oh que non ! Karin, ça te dit de crever dans ton coin ?

Karin lui fit un geste obscène mais s'en alla en faisant l'essuie-glace avec son arrière train.

 **? :** Bonjour, je m'appelle Ino et la brune que tu vois là-bas, c'est Hinata.  
 **Moi :** Oh, merci de m'avoir aidé. Moi c'est Sakura. Ce sont tes amis, ceux à côté de cette fille ?  
 **Ino :** Oui, on est un gros groupe.

Parmi ce groupe je distinguai un être délicieux qui se démarquait des autres. Il était grand, svelte, avait un casque de cheveux noirs hirsutes et des yeux couleur chocolat chaud. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui avec un sourire sexy. Il allait craquer pour moi. J'allais tout faire pour.

• • • • • •

 **Sasuke**

 **• • • • • •**

Des... cheveux... roses...

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

Il semblait différent des autres. Comme s'il se délectait principalement de l'instant présent et de sa magie.

• • • • • •

 **Sasuke**

 **• • • • • •**

Okay, elle était bonne... vraiment... Mais entre nous, des cheveux roses ? Nan, faut arrêter la LSD ! En plus elle me regardait comme si elle avait faim, c'est tout sauf normal !

J'ai peur du rose...

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

Ils étaient vraiment beaucoup seulement mon regard n'était attiré que par ma future âme soeur, ce qui semblait énerver mon amie Ino et la pouffiasse de tout à l'heure.

Deux garçons m'enlacèrent et se présentèrent comme Kiba et Naruto tandis que les prétendus Neji, Hinata, Tenten et Gaara étaient en retrait. Mais le meilleur : l'amour de ma vie s'appelait Sasuke.

C'était comme rentrer à la maison. Je me moquais à présent de tout mes anciens amis, ils n'étaient plus rien. J'avais de nouveaux meilleurs amis à présent.

• • • • • •

 **Kiba**

 **• • • • • •**

C'était en regardant des filles comme elle que je me rendais compte à quel point j'aimais les fruits de formes circulaire. Tout ce qui est melon, pastèque, orange... Allons bon, je ne dis jamais non à des mandarines ou tomates mais mon coup de cœur restait le pomélo. Il est doux et vend du rêve !

• • • • • •

 **Naruto**

 **• • • • • •**

Elle est jolie.

J'ai faim.

RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. cuillère. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN. RAMEN.

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

 **Ino :** On pourrait te faire visiter le lycée !  
 **Tenten :** Oui !  
 **Kiba :** Et tu mangerais des fruits à notre table !  
 **Moi :** Pourquoi pas !  
 **Ino :** Par contre, fais gaffe aux poufs. Il ne faut pas leur parler.  
 **Tenten :** Non.

• • • • • •

 **Tenten**

 **• • • • • •**

J'aime dire « oui » ou « non » à tout. Ne pas avoir d'avis concret, c'est mon truc. Aucune personnalité, aucun moyen de se démarquer. Vraiment la personne inutile du groupe. J'adore, je me sens géniale !

• • • • • •

 **Hinata**

 **• • • • • •**

Du monde ! Du monde ! Beaucoup beaucoup trop de monde ! Seigneur de la popularité, achève-moi !

• • • • • •

 **Néji**

 **• • • • • •**

Je me suis toujours demandé comment je réagirai si je me faisais insulter. Par exemple : PD. Je m'étais dit que je dirais que PD vient de « Pédécraste » qui signifie « Pédophile » et que je n'aimais pas les petits enfants. Mais j'ai douté : « Pédécraste » ou « Pédéraste »... Donc j'ai regardé sur l'Internaute et c'était « Pédéraste ». Oui monsieur, oui madame, je suis prêt à être insulté !

• • • • • •

 **Gaara**

 **• • • • • •**

J'aime manger les embryons...

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

 **Ino :** Viens, on va regarder dans quelle classe tu es ! Nous on est en 1er C.  
 **Moi :** Okay !

Je me frayais un chemin parmi la foule, me retournait vers Sasuke pour lui lancer le regard le plus coquin que j'avais en stock et disparu derrière les élèves.

• • • • • •

 **Sasuke**

 **• • • • • •**

J'avais huit ans à l'époque. Nous étions à la fête foraine. Univers fou, colorés et magique. Alors que nous attendions pour aller dans le manège de T'choupi (oui, il existe), le garçon juste devant moi glissa sur du vomis frais, appartenant à un môme courbé au-dessus d'une poubelle, un peu plus loin. Il tenait une barbe à papa. Un nuage de sucre rose vola dans les airs (oui, j'étais planté là, bouche ouverte, yeux de poisson, double menton, complètement fasciné) avant d'atterrir dans mes yeux, les brûlant tel un feu sucré. Pendant une semaine j'ai vu la vie en roooooooooose .

Bref, l'enfer.

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

 **Ino :** Oh Saku – Je peux t'appeler Saku ? Oui ? T'es d'accord ? Je m'en moque – on est dans la même classe !

Je sautai dans les bras de ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Ma journée était parfaite, jusqu'à ce que...

• • • • • •

 **Lee**

 **• • • • • •**

Moi. Etre désiré pour sa splendeur, son élégance, sa musculature de rêve, ses vêtement dit de créateur, son allure de mannequin, son sourire charmeur. Je me tenais là, seul, ténébreux. Quand soudain : la révélation. Elle semblait flotter dans les airs à chacun de ses pas. Des cheveux éclatants, une peau de nacre, des lèvres pleines et roses et des petites fesses à croquer.

Je courus vers l'élue de mon cœur et le temps sembla ralentir autour de moi. Arrivé derrière cette fleur, je posai ma main gracieuse sur son épaule frêle.

• • • • • •

 **Sakura**

 **• • • • • •**

Une chose gluante sembla s'être collée sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis sans doute la pire chose au monde. Un garçon d'une laideur sans pareille, vêtu de vert, avec une peau recouverte de boutons dans son ensemble et à la place de sourcils, deux énormes chenilles noires.

 **Ce truc :** MA FLEUR DE CERISIER !

R.I.P. Ma vie est finie.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! On a finit ce ... On l'a finit !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos avis, ce que vous penser des personnages, lequel est votre préféré... Vous pouvez imaginer des clichés : nous prendrons les meilleurs et les mettront dans les prochains chapitres.

Venez voter pour vos personnages préférés ici ( )

Merci les lémuriens roses !

 ** _Y-A_**


	2. Chapitre un

Depuis votre tendre enfance, on vous a appris que les fictions kikoo c'était MAL... Mais Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille de seize ans aux cheveux roses 100 % naturels, au teint frais, au corps parfait bourré de Nutella, qui a tous les talents mais est modeste, qui vient d'arriver à Konoha : univers de poufs, d'amitiés incroyables, de musique, de passions, d'amours incompréhensible (non mais vraiment incompréhensible), va vous prouver le contraire. Ceci... est son histoire. Et non, vous ne retrouverez pas cette fiction sur les autres blogs !

Car cette version est U-N-I-Q-U-E.

* * *

Vous êtes encore là ?...

Vous êtes maso ?

* * *

 **• • • • • •** **  
Sakura  
• • • • • •**

Je n'avais jamais vu un lycée aussi splendide ! Des murs marbrés, des portes immenses, des jardins verts et entretenus. Tout pour des personnes oisives comme mes nouveaux meilleurs amis et moi. Bien sûr, nous étions les plus populaires et ça se voyait grâce à notre uniforme, plus soigné pour les garçons, et jupe au dessus du genou pour les filles. Bref ! Le rêve à l'état pur ! Un paradis tellement loin de mon ancien lycée de prolétaire !

Juste après la cérémonie de rentrée, après avoir découvert que j'étais avec mes nouveaux _Best Friends Forever And Ever In A Million Years_ (BFFAEIAMY) j'ai sauté dans les bras d'Ino en me disant que bientôt je serais la nouvelle petite copine sexy et populaire de Sasuke Uchiwa.

 **• • • • • •** **  
Hinata  
• • • • • •**

En arrivant en classe, j'ai vu Sakura se précipiter pour s'asseoir à côté d'Ino en lançant des regards bizarres à Sasuke. M-m-m-m-mais... Mais c'était ma place ! Mais où j'allais m'asseoir moi ?! Ouuulllllalala ! J'allais faire quoi ? Je n'allais décidément pas me mettre à côté de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ! Et si je me faisais rejeter ? Si mon nouveau voisin ne m'aimait pas ? Et si pire... Pire que tout ! Si le prof arrivait et me disputait parce que j'étais toujours debout ?! Tout le monde me verrait !

Et là je la vis ! En plein milieu de la classe, d'une banalité réconfortante, à la fois discrète mais pas invisible : une place à côté de... TENTEN ! Je me suis précipitée presque en courant pour éviter que Neji qui semblait bien parti ne me pique la place. Un immense NON s'échappa de ma gorge et ma main finit par s'écraser violemment sur le pupitre à la surprise de tout le monde. Sous le regard de tant de gens, je faillis mourir.

Tenten leva doucement la tête, un sourire éternellement simpliste collé au visage.

 **Tenten :** Oui ?  
 **Hinata :** Puis-je... Euh... Je veux dire... Euh... Je peux m'asseoir ?  
 **Tenten :** Oui !  
 **Hinata :** Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
 **Tenten :** Non !

Je me suis écroulée sur la table. De soulagement.

 **• • • • • •** **  
Tenten  
• • • • • •**

J'étais contente : une nouvelle compagne de table ! En plus j'aimais bien Hinata, autant que de dire "oui" ou "non". Cette dernière semblait être en train de mourir sur la table, la joue écarlate écrasée contre le pupitre et les yeux globuleux en pleine convulsion. J'avais envie de la réconforter mais le spectacle était plutôt amusant et puis... je n'avais pas trop d'avis sur le sujet.

Bref, cette année allait être intéressante !

 **• • • • • •** **  
Sasuke  
• • • • • •**

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que SON regard perçait mon dos. J'ai essayé de calmer ma respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. La base quoi ! J'ai jeté un regard oblique derrière moi. Elle me fixait la folle ! Enfin plutôt mon fessier. J'ai tourné brusquement la tête et ai concentré mon regard sur Kiba (mon voisin de classe) qui malaxait avec amour deux pommes rouges avant de les croquer une à une. Ça m'a mis tellement mal à l'aise – encore – que j'ai une nouvelle fois dévié mon champs de vision sur le tableau. OUI ! Le tableau ! Les craies ! Les brosses ! Les cours ! Le bureau ! La grosse vieille prof !

Une minute... La grosse vieille prof ? Elle portait du rose !

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

 **• • • • • •** **  
Temari  
• • • • • •**

Le couloir était calme, vide : les élèves étaient déjà tous en classe mais les professeurs en retard n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer. Je l'embrassais farouchement et lui assénait une claque violente dès qu'il affichait un sourire. En voyant défiler les minutes je finis par me décoller de son visage.

 **Moi :** Rentre deux minutes après moi pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Si je vois que tu me suis, je t'explose ta petite tronche.  
 **Shikamaru :** Oui, chef !

J'ai rajusté le sac sur mon épaule et refermé le bouton de ma chemise. Mes bottes claquaient sur le sol tandis que je traversais la salle qui n'était toujours pas disciplinée malgré la présence de la prof. Comme convenu, deux minutes plus tard cet imbécile fini passa le pas de la porte un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres. Il s'écrasa à côté de Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Il me lança un petit regard qui me fit flipper.

Oh non je le sentais mal ! Très mal ! Cet enfoiré allait tout dire ! Je me suis retenue de ne pas me lever immédiatement pour aller le défoncer, me concentrant sur mon frère jumeau à mes côtés et sur ses dessins... d'embryons ?

Comment avais-je pu accepter de sortir avec Shikamaru ?!

 **• • • • • •** **  
Neji  
• • • • • •**

On avait dit l'insulte : OKAY. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'on puisse me chourer la place. Venant d'Hinata qui d'habitude est si calme c'est encore plus surprenant. Pourtant j'aime bien être avec Tenten puisque nous avons des conversations très vivaces ! ... Bon d'accord, c'est à sens unique... Et c'est la seule personne de la classe à m'écouter... Et elle ne fait qu'hocher la tête... On peut passer à un autre sujet ?

J'ai tourné la tête pour voir qui allait être mon nouveau voisin, celui avec qui j'allais pouvoir débattre toute l'année ! Lee... J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais me suis ravisé. Je n'étais pas tombé aussi bas. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je me parlerai à moi-même ! J'ai donc commencé avec entrain une conversation dans ma tête.

L'année allait être longue...

 **• • • • • •** **  
Sakura  
• • • • • •**

J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur ce cours des plus inintéressant, mes yeux ne vivaient plus que pour Sasuke. Je sais, c'était idiot... J'étais victime d'un coup de foudre et je savais que j'avais toutes mes chances. Quoi qu'il en soit je ferais en sorte qu'il se rappella de moi dès ce soir.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de moi.

 **• • • • • •** **  
La prof  
• • • • • •**

Pourquoi j'existais ? Mon existence était inutile... Même sucer les craies n'attirait pas leur attention !

 **• • • • • •** **  
Ino  
• • • • • •**

Ce moment où ma BA de l'année n'était pas la bonne. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sauve miss Parfaite ? Sasuke c'était MON plan cul ! J'aurais du laisser cette pétasse avec les poufs, elles se serraient bien entendus ! A l'intérieur je bouillonnais de rage mais je continuais de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il faut être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis...

 **Sakura :** Ça va Ino ? Tu es toute blanche.

Mon estomac était noué et mes dents serrées.

 **Moi :** Impec.

 **• • • • • •** **  
La prof  
• • • • • •**

Après avoir éliminé de ma salive toutes mes craies m'est venue la révélation : je savais comment attirer l'attention de ces gamins imbéciles, imbus d'eux-mêmes. Je les détestais.

 **Moi :** Euh... les enfants ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.  
 **Naruto :** On s'en fou, la vieille ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?  
 **Moi** : Ce n'est pas très gentil surtout que je voulais vous annoncer qu'un bal façon Sadie Hawkins va être organisé samedi à l'occasion de la rentrée.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Enfin. Enfin j'avais obtenu le silence ! Enfin ! Seulement... Le bruit reprit dans la salle de classe, encore plus fort et plus intense qu'avant. Les élèves commencèrent à se lever et discuter ensemble. J'étais vraiment inutile.

 **• • • • • •** **  
Sakura  
• • • • • •**

C'était ma chance !

 **Hinata :** Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une soirée Sadie Hawkins ?  
 **Ino :** C'est une soirée où les filles invitent les garçons et c'est mal vu de ne pas venir accompagner.

La brune vira au vert. Je sentais que ça n'allait pas être facile pour tout le monde.

 **Moi (en regardant Sasuke) :** En revanche, je me demande qui je vais inviter.  
 **Ino (qui faisait une drôle de tronche)** : Moi aussi.  
 **Moi :** Mais ça risque d'être cool quand même.  
 **Tenten :** Oui !

Une immense blonde nous rejoint. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux crêpés en quatre couettes ce que je trouvais un peu trop décalées à mon goût. J'appris vite qu'elle s'appelait Temari. Elle s'assit sur un pupitre déserté.

 **Temari :** Il faut absolument inviter quelqu'un ?  
 **Hinata :** Malheureusement, oui.  
 **Temari (les joues empourprées) :** Et bien, dans ce cas-là, je ne viendrais pas.  
 **Ino :** Oh non ! Temy, viens !  
 **Sakura :** Je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs vous pourriez venir dormir chez moi vendredi soir, comme ça samedi nous pourrions nous préparer toutes ensembles !  
 **Tenten :** Oui !  
 **Hinata :** C-c'est une très bonne idée.

 **• • • • • •** **  
Ino  
• • • • • •**

Elle m'a piégée... Je vais être obligée de venir et faire semblant de l'aimer. Peut-être que je pourrais l'étrangler dans son sommeil, la rendre obèse avec des barres protéinées, brûler sa robe ou lui faire rater son trait d'eye-liner ?! N'importe quoi, quitte à faire le pire... lui couper les cheveux. Mais ce n'est pas tout : il faut que j'aie Sasuke avant elle. Elle veut la guerre ? Elle va l'avoir !

 **• • • • • •** **  
Temari  
• • • • • •**

J'étais piégée. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas demander à Shikamaru... Si ? Je lui lançai un regard discret et désespéré. Il dormait cet imbécile. Certes, ces longs cils le rendait incroyablement mignons, sa peau lisse, ses lèvres tombantes, ses... NON, c'est un imbécile ! En effet j'étais coincée...

 **• • • • • •** **  
Hinata  
• • • • • •**

J'étais piégée. Comment allais-je faire ? Ô Dieu de la popularité, pourquoi étais-je donc ton souffre douleur ? Mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de dévier vers Naruto. Il essayait de voler à Chôji, un petit gros dans notre classe, son paquet de chips. Trop séduisant...

 **• • • • • •  
** **Tenten  
• • • • • •**

Oh moi, ça allait très bien. Je n'avais pas trop d'avis là-dessus, d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas qui j'allais inviter.

 **• • • • • •** **  
Lee  
• • • • • •**

C'était ma chance ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre ma fleur de cerisier de m'inviter, ce qui allait être facile vu le charme de mes atouts. Je nous imaginais déjà dansant l'un contre l'autre tout en extase et en grâce. Peut-être glisserait-elle sur le tissu de sa robe, à ce moment là je l'attraperai par le bas de la taille et lui glisserais l'oreille d'un murmure sensuel : « Je te tiens ma belle. »

Un rêve éveillé...

 **• • • • • •** **  
Shikamaru  
• • • • • •**

MDR ! Comment une fille pouvait-elle choisir d'elle-même ?! Les filles avaient besoins d'être soutenues ! Et puis, c'était plus conventionnel que les garçons invitent ! C'était pathétique... Pourtant je ne pu m'empêcher de fixer Temari (en feignant de dormir) avec un sourire canaille. J'avais hâte de la voir à l'œuvre !

 **• • • • • •** **  
Neji  
• • • • • •**

J'étais en train de me dire, simplement assis sur mon petit siège d'écolier que la vie était trop courte pour se soucier de choses aussi futiles. Je pensais à toutes ces rencontres qui avaient bouleversé ma vie, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. A vrai dire je pensais que la vie c'était avant tout ces rencontres, ces voyages internes et des idéaux propres. Je m'imaginais loin d'ici à réfléchir sur le sens de ma vie, sur la beauté florissante de la nature et du monde en général. Tout cela n'était-ce pas magnifique ? Cela ne vous faisait pas un petit creux dans le cœur à chaque fois que vous voyez une maman castor construire une maison pour protéger ses enfants ? Alors une soirée au lycée me paraissait hors du temps mais si ce sont ces petites choses dérisoires et subtiles qui rendaient la vie splendide au bout du compte. Finalement alors que je me demandais combien de souvenir gardait-on au moment de mourir aussi serein que fripé ; j'ai eu une vague d'angoisse...

Avec qui allais-je passer la soirée ?

 **• • • • • •** **  
Kiba  
• • • • • •**

Cette soirée risquait d'être fructueuse. Entre melon, pamplemousse voir pastèque je ne serais plus où donner de la tête à moins que des cerises comme Hinata ne m'invitaient. Je regardais les fruits autour de moi. C'était une salade des plus appétissantes. Je ne parlerai pas de ceux d'Hinata qui manquaient presque à l'appel. Ceux de Tenten me rappelaient de belles petites pommes brillantes mais insuffisamment mûres à mon goût. Ceux de Sakura étaient assez intéressants, du genre melon. Après avoir étudié du regard l'ensemble de la classe j'en ai conclu que les plus beaux fruits étaient portés par Temari et Ino. Deux grandes tyrannique, il faut l'avouer ! Surtout en ce qui concerne la première. Quand à Ino, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour mon meilleur ami.

 **Moi (en me frottant les mains)** : Bon, ça va être intéressant tout ça !  
 **Naruto (cessant quelques secondes de manger) :** De quoi ?  
 **Moi :** Laisse, t'es pas assez grand pour comprendre.

 **• • • • • •** **  
Sasuke  
• • • • • •**

Je voyais les heures défiler au fil de la journée. Et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais mal. Je la sentais ! A chaque fois que j'allais quelque part, son regard me suivait ! Même aux toilettes je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Le pire c'était que mon entraineur était venu me voir pour me dire que, en tant que capitaine, je devais être présent et accompagné à la soirée pour représenter l'équipe de basket.

Je ne la sentais pas du tout cette blague...

 **• • • • • •** **  
Gaara  
• • • • • •**

Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de penser à la beauté des embryons devant l'urinoir, j'entendis un bruit plus ou moins suspect.

 **L'auteur de cette chose :** Non, non, non, je la sens, elle est là ! Elle va me tuer ! Le rose va me tuer !

Soit.

 **• • • • • •** **  
Ino  
• • • • • •**

J'ai... passé... la... journée... à la suivre ! J'étais exténuée ! Cette FOLLE ne lâche pas MON Sasuke d'une semelle. Vous savez quoi ?! Il a suffit de CINQ MINUTES de pause bien méritées pour que ma vie s'effondre. Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de souffler comme un bœuf en bas des marches, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de reprendre mon investigation. Chaque marche était une douleur mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je l'allais endurer en haut, dans le couloir.

J'allais la tuer...

 **• • • • • •** **  
Sakura  
• • • • • •**

Toute la journée j'avais attendu le moment propice pour agir. Alors qu'il marchait seul dans le couloir, ténébreux comme à son habitude et à la lumière tamisée de fin de journée, je m'approchai à pas feutrée de lui. Je posai ma délicate main sur mon épaule et le plaquai contre le mur d'une force que je souhaitais sauvage. Je ne le connaissais que depuis une journée mais je savais reconnaître le grand amour.

J'ai écrasé mes lèvres violemment contre les siennes, accrochant mes mains à sa nuque. Je sentis nos dents s'entrechoquer tandis que ma langue cherchait un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle l'a retourna dans tous les sens se délectant de son odeur, de son goût, de sa salive. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin vers sa gorge, laissant s'échapper un petit cri d'extase de ma part. Je sentais sous mes bras Sasuke totalement conquis, ma main droite lui fit poser ses mains sur le haut de ma poitrine comme pour l'attiser.

 **Moi :** Viens me chercher à huit heures samedi. J'ai une surprise pour toi après la fête...

Je lui glissai un bout de papier arraché à mon bloc note contenant mon adresse. Je tapotai doucement sa joue avant de m'en aller comme une fleur, laissant mes cheveux fouetter un peu son visage délicatement.

Par ailleurs, je remarquai qu'Ino était là. J'avais hâte de tout lui dire ! J'avais enfin osé ! C'était le début de notre histoire...

 **• • • • • •** **  
Kiba  
• • • • • •**

Rien n'aurait pu ternir cette merveilleuse journée. Je marchais avec la nonchalance d'un homme qui sait qu'il a une belle gueule quand soudain je vis un spectacle des plus étranges. Au revoir les melons ! Un deuil qui allait être dur à surmonter si ce n'était l'arrivée surprenante de mes pomélos préférés, se balançant jusqu'à moi.

 **Moi :** Que me vaut l'honneur de ta course folle ?  
 **Ino :** Toi ! Moi ! La soirée ! Huit heures chez moi ! Et pose pas de questions, par pitié !

Je me suis promis, à ce jour, de croire à l'existence de Dieu.

 **Moi :** Euh... OK. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.  
 **Ino :** Dans le mille.

 **• • • • • •** **  
Sasuke  
• • • • • •**

KYYYAAAAAAAAA !

Hum, hum. Etant assez gêné du fait que je n'étais pas loin de me déféquer dessus je vous dirais simplement que je suis resté écrasé dignement contre le mur, les yeux effarés. Alors que je pensais être sorti d'affaire, je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi, elle m'a sauvagement attaqué ! Le rose était à deux centimètres de mon visage ! Le rose m'a embrassé ! Le rose a VIOLÉ ma bouche !

Qu'allais-je faire ?! Je ne pouvais pas aller avec elle mais pourtant je l'avais vu courir jusqu'à la liste d'inscription des couples. Attendez... LA LISTE ! Je dévalai les marches quatre par quatre et atteignis la liste qu'elle avait déjà quitté. Tout en haut de la feuille, sur la première ligne, écrit d'un Bic rose, nos deux prénoms semblaient me narguer. Je voulais protester auprès du responsable mais trop d'élèves affluaient pour inscrire leur partenaire.

J'étais fichu.

* * *

Le chapitre 1 est enfin fini ! Enfin si on peut considérer ce truc comme un chapitre x)  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos avis, ce que vous penser des personnages, lequel est votre préféré... Vous pouvez imaginer des clichés : nous prendrons les meilleurs et les mettront dans les prochains chapitres.

Venez voter pour vos personnages préférés ici

Merci les lémuriens roses !

 ** _Y-A_**


	3. Chapitre deux

Depuis votre tendre enfance, on vous a appris que les fictions kikoo c'était MAL... Mais Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille de seize ans aux cheveux roses 100 % naturels, au teint frais, au corps parfait bourré de Nutella, qui a tous les talents mais est modeste, qui vient d'arriver à Konoha : univers de poufs, d'amitiés incroyables, de musique, de passions, d'amours incompréhensible (non mais vraiment incompréhensible), va vous prouver le contraire. Ceci... est son histoire. Et non, vous ne retrouverez pas cette fiction sur les autres blogs !

Car cette version est U-N-I-Q-U-E.

* * *

Vous êtes toujours là ?

OK.

* * *

 **• • • • • •**  
 **Sakura**  
 **• • • • • •**

J'avais fait une liste, regardé des films pour m'inspirer et m'aider à regrouper mes idées. Pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, j'avais arraché une feuille rose bonbon de mon agenda et avait commencé à écrire.

 **OÙ COMMENT PASSER LA MEILLEURE SOIRÉE DE MA VIE**

\- dénicher la plus belle robe qui soit (de préférence, de la même couleur que le costume du cavalier... Note à moi-même : s'arranger pour que le cavalier achète le costume que J'AURAIS choisis )

\- aller chez le coiffeur, se faire une manucure, pédicure, perdre cinq kilos... Essayer d'être jolie (car je suis vraiment laide, il faut le dire)

\- soudoyer le cavalier pour qu'il achète le plus beau bracelet de poignet possible afin que la photo que ma mère va prendre de nous dans mon escalier ne soit pas ratée

\- organiser une petite soirée pyjama privée (avec toutes les filles de la classe quoi, en enlevant les poufs)

\- être élue la reine du bal en toute modestie

\- perdre ma virginité dans un bain d'amour et de sensualité. Ainsi, cette dernière s'envolera de mon corps, tel un papillon éphémère dans une jouissance absolue... Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose pour ma première fois. Juste des bougies pour une ambiance tamisée, un lit rose à baldaquin, une nouvelle nuisette en dentelle, un violoniste japonais (ce sont les meilleurs), un tapis de pétales de roses au pied du matelas (ça ne sert à rien mais bon, c'est chouette), une vue sur la mer, des encens (j'aime la rose, la pivoine, le lilas, la lavande, le muguet...), des accessoires de SM (bon, vous comprenez le principes, après tout, je ne connais pas ses goûts et puis... ça pourrait nous rapprocher en toute délicatesse et élégance, bien sûr) et... Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ! En toute simplicité.

Je regardai ma petite liste avec beaucoup d'amour et poussai un soupir de bonheur. J'avais tellement hâte ! Je m'imaginais déjà la soirée parfaite en compagnie de mes BFFAEIAMY et du grand amour de ma vie qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour moi ! J'avais comme le sentiment d'être Cendrillon qui allait au bal pour finir avec son prince charmant, je voyais déjà en grandes lettres le "ILS VÉCURENT HEUREUX ET EURENT BEAUCOUP D'ENFANTS". Je me suis alors demandé qui représentait dans ma vie la bonne fée... Puis je me suis sentie idiote, c'était forcément Ino ! Après tout c'était grâce à elle que j'avais rencontré Sasuke !

En mon for intérieur je me suis promis de la remercier.

 **• • • • • •**  
 **Ino**  
 **• • • • • •**

Je haïssais ma vie.

J'avais beau réfléchir depuis des heures (phénomène fort épuisant même pour moi), je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Après de longues réflexions, un paquet de cookies dévorés et un oreiller déchiré, j'en étais arrivée à la même conclusion.

J'allais devoir tuer Sakura.

Oh bien sûr, pas tuer genre le sang, le cadavre à cacher, un alibis à chercher et des témoins à effrayer (bien que cette solution était particulière tentante) mais plutôt une mort sociale définitive. Après une autre paquet de cookies qui furent mastiqués avec l'énergie du désespoirs, j'avais enfin réussie à terminer ma petite liste :

 **OÙ COMMENT TUER UNE PERSONNE GÊNANTE**

\- massacrer sa coiffure (modèle "hérisson en pleine diarrhée ou à tendance vomito", vous voyez ?)

\- détruire un à un chacun de ses ongles (pas quelque chose de trop méchant non plus ; plutôt un nail art très moche... ON EST PAS DES MONSTRES !)

\- la faire manger, manger, manger, manger, manger, **MANGER** !

\- détruire sa robe de soirée

\- prendre des photos dossiers et vidéos gênantes d'elle quand elle dort : donc prouver au monde qu'ELLE N'EST PAS PARFAITE ! Comment ? Oui, je vais bien...

\- faire en sorte que Kiba ne vienne pas massacrer mes plans, ce petit con...

\- + d'autres petits détails impulsifs...

Alors que je posais mon stylo, mon téléphone vibra et entama une délicieuse chanson des One Direction m'annonçant un message.

 ** _Sakura :_** _Toujours okay pour vendredi soir ma BFFAEIAMY ?_

J'ignorais ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire BFFAEIAMY mais je supposais que c'était quelque chose d'affectif et malgré moi, un rictus hypocrite se dessina sur mon visage.

 ** _Moi :_** _Bien sûr, je n'attends que ça, ma BFFAEIAMY ! Je m'occupe de ramener la nourriture ! XOXO_

D'une certaine manière, c'était vrai : j'attendais avec impatience cette petite soirée...

 **• • • • • •**

 **Sasori**  
 **• • • • • •**

On m'a signalé à l'oreillette, que ce vendredi, c'est-à-dire demain, une bande de filles hystériques envahiraient la maison. Bien que je ne sois pas contre le fait que de fraîches adolescentes se baladent en légères tenues dans mon territoire (j'ai toujours rêvé de participer à une bataille de polochons avec de jeunes demoiselles en détresse), il me semblait évident qu'il fallait que je fasse des provisions en cas d'attaque ingérable. Après tout, ma beauté était telle qu'elle pouvait provoquer des émeutes sexuelles...

Breeeeef.

J'étais donc dans la cuisine à récupérer le minimum vital quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait l'essentiel pour survivre en solitaire : les OREOS ! Je renversai la cuisine, ouvrai les armoires, les tiroirs, balançai les chaises, vérifiai sous les tapis, soudoyai le Nutella...

 **• • • • • •**

 **Nutella**  
 **• • • • • •**

L'humain au regard sadique s'assit devant moi et braqua devant mon pauvre verre ébloui une lampe incandescente. Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

 **L'humain :** Où sont-ils.. ?

 **Moi :** J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

 **L'humain :** Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Des Oreos, bien sûr ; je sais que tu es au courant, que tu les as vu, que tu sais ce que tu prétends ne pas savoir !

 **Moi :** N-non, je.. Je t'en pris, je ne sais rien, relâche moi, par pitié !

Il me toisa d'un regard outré et se leva doucement. Croyant que mon supplice était achevé, je m'autorisai à soupirer tandis qu'il s'en allait derrière moi. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, je le vis revenir, un sourire canaille fixé aux lèvres. Il s'assit - à nouveau - nonchalamment sur la chaise du séjour et posa tranquillement un paquet de Ferrero Rocher et un couteau.

 **L'humain :** Je pense que maintenant, tu es apte à me dire la vérité...

 **Moi :** Mes... mes petits... Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

 **L'humain :** Je le sait très bien et crois moi, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ! (Il tapa du poing sur la table) Mais tu m'y obliges !

Il leva la lame au-dessus d'un premier Ferrero et m'interrogea du regard.

 _Non, je ne devait rien dire. Je devais résister. Pour les Oreos. Je leur avait promis._

 **L'humain :** Très bien...

Et il planta le couteau dans mon bébé.

 **Moi :** Perdoooooooo ! Nooooon ! Comment as-tu pus ?!

 **L'humain :** C'est toi ! Toi et toi seul qui l'a laissé mourir ! Qui sera le prochain ? (il désigna tour à tour les autres Ferrero) Lui ? Ou elle ? Qui d'autre mourra pour tes chers amis, Nutella ?! Qui d'autre ?! Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ?! Et bien ce sera...

 **Moi :** Non ! Arrête, je t'en pris arrête ! Je vais tout te dire mais laisse-les tranquilles !

 **L'humain :** Parle.

 **Moi :** Ils... Ils sont dans une chambre. Dans SA chambre. Elle les a kidnappé hier, je ne sais rien d'autre.

 **L'humain :** Tu vois quand tu veux. Que ce soit clair : ça reste entre nous. Si j'apprends que tu m'a balancé, je n'hésiterais pas à m'occuper du cas de ta femme.

Mon cœur se serra.

 _Ma petite Kinder..._

 **L'humain :** Maintenant hors de ma vue !

 **• • • • • •**

 **Sasori**  
 **• • • • • •**

... puis, j'en suis venu à une conclusion (je ne vais pas vous le cacher : j'ai tout simplement deviné après une difficile enquête) : les Oreos étaient dans la chambre de ma très chère sœur. Alors pendant qu'elle se douchait en chantant d'une voix magnifique " _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, Make it last forever, friendship never ends !_ " je me suis infiltré avec la souplesse d'une danseuse classique et la discrétion d'un ninja (sans la combinaison moulante même si je devais être super sexy dedans (note à moi-même : en commander une pour mes fantasmes personnels)) dans l'antre de la voleuse. Je rampais sur le sol comme un serpent quand soudain je vis ma proie. Le paquet d'Oreos était sur la commode, mis en évidence. Je vis tout de suite l'effroi se refléter sur le plastique mais ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper.

Tandis que j'attrapais le paquet avec une jouissance non retenue, un petit papier rose (le genre de rose moche, vous voyez ?) a attiré mon attention. Alors que ma sœur entamait allègrement le troisième couplet, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lire.

Doux Jésus.

 **• • • • • •**

 **Neji**  
 **• • • • • •**

La journée de vendredi commençait à peine et je savais déjà une chose : la vie était le précieux fruit de l'amour de toute une communauté : les humains. C'était exactement avec ce genre de pensée poétique que je me réveillais le matin, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée riche en rencontre et partage. N'était-ce pas beau ? Ces pensées qui me faisait dresser les poils, moi, ridicule petit humain, assis simplement sur le banc de la cour du lycée. Mes doigts parcoururent le bois de ce dernier. Oh le bois... Quel beau matériau naturel, également. Le bois. D'une rigidité admirable pourtant d'une fragilité touchante (littéralement touchante - mes fesses étaient posées dessus). Ce bois qui en a porter des petits culs, et cela sans faillir. Nous ne parlons pas assez du bois ou tout simplement des bancs. Objet exceptionnel qui nous accueille, qui que nous soyons. Lui, il ne nous abandonnera jamais ! Certains pensent qu'il n'est qu'un assemblage de poutres pourtant il un cœur. Il en a même plusieurs. Il y a le cœur de la poutre charismatique - le leader -, celui de la poutre DUFF (Designated Ugly Fat Friend) - la faible - ou même le cœur de la poutre Tenten - la sans personnalité. Maintenant, vous verrez les bancs, le bois et les poutres différemment !

Je mordu avec hargne dans ma crêpe Whaou et me laissais bercer par le chant mélodieux des oiseaux jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne se plante devant moi. J'ouvrai un œil. Un être délicieux à l'uniforme, la coiffure, le visage et la posture banals me fixait d'un air simple.

Tenten me salua du regard et sa bouille confirma mon hypothèse. Je caressai la poutre Tenten, satisfait d'avoir fait le rapprochement.

 **Moi :** Bonjour ! Ça va bien ?

 **Tenten :** Oui !

 **Moi :** Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

 **Tenten :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Ça a un rapport avec les cours ?

 **Tenten :** Non.

Je m'assis en position fœtal sur le banc, en pleine réflexion. Que cela pouvait-il être ?

 **Moi :** Ça nous concerne tous les deux ?

 **Tenten :** Oui !

 **Moi :** Humm... Tu aimes ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

 **Tenten :** Non.

 **Moi :** Quoi, c'est si moche que ça ?

 **Tenten :** Non !

J'étais perdu. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

 **Moi :** Et bien, dis-moi.

Il y eut un gros silence. Elle semblait gênée.

 **Moi :** Ça concerne la soirée ? Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

 **Tenten :** Oui !

 **Moi :** Cool, je viens te chercher à huit heures, chez toi.

Elle acquiesça. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un oeil au miroir des toilettes.

 _Moi, je les trouve bien mes cheveux..._

 **• • • • • •**  
 **Naruto**  
 **• • • • • •**

Tandis que j'attendais le bus pour rentrer chez moi, mon estomac s'est mis à gargouiller, j'avais beau appuyer dessus de toutes mes forces, je n'arrivais pas à le faire taire. Quand soudain je vis la plus belle des choses courir vers moi. Hinata, toute émue, tenant dans les mains des ramens ! Je me mis à saliver d'avance, il fallait que j'ai ces ramens ! A tout prix !

 **Hinata (qui était toute rouge) :** Heu... Naruto-kun... J-je voulais... Enfin tu sais...

Elle avait beau parler, je ne regardais que les ramens.

 **Hinata :** Est-ce que... T-tu... Enfin... Ça te dirais... D'aller à la soirée avec moi !

Peut-être que si j'acceptais elle me donnerait ses ramens ?!

 **Moi :** Bien sûr je viens te chercher chez toi juste avant !

Soudain une chose effroyable se produisit, je vis les yeux d'Hinata se révulser tandis qu'elle s'écroulait à terre, tombant magistralement dans les pommes. Un cri est monté en moi mais j'ai réussi à le retenir et je me suis immédiatement accroupi, très inquiet.

 **Moi (en prenant dans mes mains les ramens) :** Ouf ça va ils n'ont rien !

Puis le bus est arrivé et je suis monté tout en mangeant.

Malgré moi une question me taraudait.

N'avais-je pas oublié quelque chose ?

 **• • • • • •**  
 **Sakura**  
 **• • • • • •**

Konoha était juste magnifique. La ville regorgeait de boutiques plus belles les unes que les autres. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé - excepté le faite qu'une voiture manqua de m'écraser (alala que j'étais bête, moche et maladroite !). Nous finîmes par entrer dans une immense boutique du nom de _Fabulous_. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata nous rejoignit, un peu essoufflée et l'uniforme légèrement sale.

 **Temari :** Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

 **Hinata :** Oh, et bien, j'ai peut-être eut un léger malaise. Mais maintenant ça va et puis Naruto a accepté de venir à la soirée avec moi !

Je sautai au coup d'Hinata, les yeux brillants.

 **Moi :** Bravo, je suis tellement fière de toi ! Tu as réussis à vaincre ta timidité ! Tu es la meilleure ! D'ailleurs, nous devrions toutes prendre exemple sur toi et ta bravoure des plus inspirante ; n'est-ce pas les filles ? C'est tellement magique, comme moi qui y vais avec Sasuke ou Ino avec Kiba !

 **Ino :** Kiba... C'est clair : magique... D'ailleurs, j'imagine que tu as invité Neji, Tenten ?

 **Tenten :** Oui !

 **Ino (en regardant distraitement des robes) :** Et toi, Temari ? Je n'ai même pas pensé à te le demander.

 **• • • • • •**  
 **Temari**  
 **• • • • • •**

Merde. MERDE, MERDE ET MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais leur dire, moi ?!

Je glissai un regard inquiet à mes amies, espérant ne pas avoir entendu ce que j'avais entendu. Elles me fixaient toutes en attente d'une réponse (la plus flippante étant Tenten).

 **Moi :** Euh... et bien... euh.. comment dire ?... Euh... (une idée de génie m'est venue) Gaara m'a mise au défit d'inviter Shikamaru ! Et comme je réussis toujours mes défis j'ai ... ! (ma voix tremblait) Et bien je... bah j'ai invité Shikamaru...

On accueillit ma réponse d'un silence gênant.

 **Sakura (avec un enthousiasme feint) :** C'est... C'est cool !

 **Tenten :** Oui...

 **• • • • • •**  
 **Tenten**  
 **• • • • • •**

J'ai longuement hésité entre plusieurs robes. Celle-là était vraiment belle, mais la précédente aussi et celle que je voyais là-bas avait aussi son charme. Finalement, j'ai fini par porter mon choix sur une robe blanche qui représentait à merveille ma neutralité.

 **Hinata :** Tenten, que penses-tu de cette robe bleue ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

 **Moi :** Oui !

 **Hinata :** Merci, je crois que je vais la prendre.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai Temari, tenant une magnifique robe verte, qui ne semblait pas très bien. Alors que je m'avançait pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, je me ravisai. Elle voulait surement être tranquille.

Pauvre choutte.

 **• • • • • •**  
 **Temari**  
 **• • • • • •**

Allons bon, mettons nous d'accord. Si j'achetais cette robe, c'était UNIQUEMENT pour mon plaisir personnel de femme libre et indépendante et non pour rendre heureux cette petite vermine de vermine de flemmard de tout ce que vous voulez de Shikamaru. Voilà...

A côté de moi, Tenten m'observait. Avait-elle deviné ?

 **• • • • • •**  
 **Ino**  
 **• • • • • •**

J'étais au paradis ! Des robes, des chaussures, des sacs, des bijoux ! KYAAAAAAA ! Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure comme s'il allait s'échapper de ma cage thoracique pour se jeter parmi ces merveilles ! Il fallait que j'achète tout, toute suite ! C'était vital, vous comprenez ?! C'étaient mes précieux !

 **Hinata :** C'est beau, hein ?

 **Moi :** Mouais... ça passe.

Puis, soudain, je la vis, légèrement accrochée au portant, au fond de la boutique. D'un rouge fatal avec une épaule dénudée, elle semblait m'appeler craintive d'être prise par une autre. Je m'avançais lentement, sûrement. Au même moment, les accessoires crièrent mon nom.

 _J'arrive mes chéris !_

Je ne marchais plus. Je courais. On aurait pu ajouter en arrière-plan de ma course folle une tendre musique reflétant ce miracle. Je n'avais plus qu'un objectif dans ma vie : les atteindre. Tout ce que j'avais autrefois convoité disparaissait pour ces petites merveilles. Sasuke, ma haine contre Sakura, un jean taille 32, tout ça n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Alors que je tendais ma main vers le tissu soyeux de la robe, je m'autorisai à fermer les yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, je m'imaginai dans cet accoutrement, prête à conquérir le monde. Seulement, en un seul et unique instant, mon rêve fut briser par une bombe fushia.

 **Sakura :** Oh mon Dieu, elle est PAR-FAITE ! Tu as vu Ino ? Elle était faite pour moi ! En plus c'est ma taille ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas - de toute façon elle aurait été trop petite. Et puis, je suis certaine que c'est plus le style qui plaira à Sasuke. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te le dise. J'y avais réfléchi et ça m'a parut évident. Je ne serais pas ici sans toi, ma marraine la bonne fée ! Je t'aime trop !

Je n'avais plus de mots pour dire ce que je ressentais. J'avais juste envie de m'étaler par terre, en PLS, et de sucer mon pouce en espérant que le Père Noël viendrait me chercher pour m'emmener au Pays Imaginaire (et au passage me donner la robe). Je n'avais même plus la force d'hurler intérieurement. Je me sentais juste... brisée. Comment décrire cela ? Une partie de mon âme s'envolait. Je me sentais seule face au monde cruel, incomprise. Cœur cassé, espoir envolé. Je voyais la lumière blanche au fond du tunnel. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel sort ?

J'avalai les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux et fis glisser la main sur ma gorge, étrangement nouée. Les effluves de joie qui émanait de cette petite garce me donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant elle me jaugeait d'un air innocent, attendant sans aucun doute une réponse de ma part.

 **Sakura :** Bon, t'es trop sympa, je file l'essayer.

Ou pas. Double blessure. Mon avis ne l'intéressait pas ?!

Je n'avais plus le choix. Il fallait que je mette mon plan à exécution.

* * *

R.I.P. Pedro. Lui qui a toujours été là, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Il ne voudrait pas que nous le pleurions mais comment ne pas pleurer face à l'envol de cette grande et belle petite âme ?! Nous ne pouvons pas rester de marbre, ou de rocher... (Pardon pour cette blague douteuse). Il restera à jamais gravé dans nos cœurs. Nous penserons éternellement à lui. A son tendre visage chocolaté, ses délicieuses courbes, à la tendresse de son cœur onctueux. Qu'heureux demeure-t-il au paradis des Ferrero.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos avis, ce que vous penser des personnages, lequel est votre préféré... Vous pouvez imaginer des clichés : nous prendrons les meilleurs et les mettront dans les prochains chapitres.

Venez voter pour vos personnages préférés sur notre blog (taper LExempleParfait dans la barre de recherche de Skyrock)

Merci les lémuriens roses !

 _A-Y_


End file.
